Spike Vs Lou
by vickiJ
Summary: when Spike and Lou go head to head who will take the prize?
1. Chapter 1

**Spike Vs Lou round one.**

**I don't own flashpoint or anything relating to the cool series**

Hay Greg you gotta come see this it's so funny

Following Wordy out into the hallway towards the vending machine

Wordy what's going on?

Spike and Babycakes holding Lou Hostage

What! Why the hell is he doing that for?

Lou took the last soda from the machine, which Spike says was his so now he's threatening to use the water cannon on him unless he gives it up

Rounding the corner the scene in front of him was more comical the life threatening, a small smile played across Greg face.

Time for the Greg Parker magic

Spikey you really gonna use the cannon on Lou?

If he doesn't give me back the soda I'm gonna do it yeah

Lou you gonna give that soda to Spike?

No Sarge

Then your gonna get wet buddy

Spikey you use that water cannon on me and I'll dismantle Babycakes

WHAMM!!!!!

Lou ends up on his butt while spike walks away with the prize

Not even Greg Parkers Magic works all the time

Round one to spike


	2. Chapter 2

**IN DEBT AND IN TOO DEEP**

I do not own any of team one SRU but Michael Bradshaw is mine I don't own flashpoint CBS DO.

Why did it have to end like this? For the tenth time Greg Parker asked himself the same question, it was all going so well the boy was responding well to Stockholm everything was going the way it always did when Greg was working his magic how did it all turn upside down so fast.

Jules was at the rear of the dorm rooms, Wordy was at the side window listening in with the microphone, Lou was in the truck as Greg's second, Sam and Ed were sierra's one and two and spike was with Greg.

Michael I know you're scared I'd really like to help you come out safely but right now I need to know that everyone in the that room are all okay can you do that for me?

Do we have eyes in yet?

Not yet boss Ed replied

Sam you have eyes in yet?

No the blinds are pulled down I could use thermal?

Alright but remember we do not take a shot on an thermal image

Copy

Jules do we have any movement at the back?

Its all quiet here boss

Michael I'm still ringing your cell phone please pick up we can talk better

Michael Bradshaw aged Nineteen years old has a good home life brought up by his mother after his father spilt when he was seven years old.

Did well in school but once in college things started going out of control he held three jobs but only made enough for school books and wanting more money a "friend" got him some work dealing in some low places on his way back to his supplier after a good nights work he was mugged the gear and money taken from him.

Knowing he was as good as dead he decided to end his life, he was about to do the deed when three of his closes friends interrupted resulting in one of his friends laying on the floor with a bullet in his shoulder, scared of what happened he took them all hostage which resulted in Toronto's finest being called to the scene of a now hostage situation instead of a suicide attempt.

SRU Station

So we all still on for a few drinks after work asked Spike

I gotta go home first see Shelly and my girls but yeah I'm still up for it.

Hay Samtastic you still coming tonight right?

Yeah I'll be there

Ed, Eddie

Yes Spike I'll be there now shut up let me finish these reports or I'll use you as target practise next time I'm at the range

Lou how bout you?

Nah man I've got a date tonight so you're on your own

Lou remember buddy if your cooking steak don't use charcoal said Wordy with a smile on his face.

A whistle from the briefing room got team one's attention and they all headed towards the sergeant and the briefing room

Right lets get the brief over with, Ed ninja teams

Just as Ed was giving out orders Jules appears in uniform

Jules you're late

I know sorry boss traffic was slow

Everyone had a smile on their face at seeing Jules finally back at work it had been along time and everyone missed her.

Take your seat Jules, Ed continue

Ok boss

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP TEAM ONE HOT CALL GEAR UP

Everyone geared up and headed out Sam was heading towards the SUV that Jules got into but stopped when Ed beat him to the passenger door.

What we got boss?

Hostage situation at the college we'll find out more on the scene


End file.
